


Love You Inside Out

by everybreathagift



Series: Sin Snapshots and AU's [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU of my own AU, BDSM, Blood, Boot Worship, Dominant Hannibal, Hannibal is in love, Heavy implements, It is nowwwwww, M/M, Masochism, Public Scene, Sadism, Submissive Will, TPE, They're gross for each other, Will is too, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: Hannibal gives Will his birthday presents. It's not a spanking because Will finds that boring. Barbed wire is more fun. Also other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine, if you will, a world where authors wrote AU's of their own AU's. Where subspace didn't make one a forgetful bowl of jello and you could actually describe experiences in detail. This is basically just self-indulgent smut and fluff and other things. Basically Hannibal and Will (and others) from You're Dripping with Sin, if Will were experienced and Hannibal wasn't a murderous dick. 
> 
> I literally sat down about an hour ago and started writing this, then didn't stop. So, it hasn't been beta-d, and is probably riddled with errors buuuuut....

Any other time, the stage would be daunting and uncomfortable, even if there wasn’t a crowd. As it stands, the sitting room is practically filled, countless eyes trained solely on him. However, Will is so entrenched in his space that he doesn’t feel panic. He doesn’t feel fear. He doesn’t feel anything other than his limbs being loose and his head being fuzzy, because his Sir’s boots are directly in his line of his vision and that’s all he needs, truly. 

Hannibal will protect him from anything, even himself. Emotions are no match for the control he has over Will.

Goosebumps pebble his bare chest. The white button-down he wore here is neatly folded on the table. Hannibal had him keep his black slacks on, however, and Will is pretty sure it’s because Hannibal wants him to ruin them. There’s really no other explanation.

The quiet murmurs from the crowd slowly fade to nothing.

Then comes the command, Hannibal’s voice low but clear. “Pay your Master respect.”

_ Oh, fuck _ . Will’s heart pounds as he crawls the short distance to his Sir’s feet. His cock leaks as he presses a kiss to the leather, then drags his tongue from the toe up and across the ankle.

The scent, the feel of it is drugging enough on its own, but knowing the look that must be on Hannibal’s face is enough to make him moan. It bleeds into a loud groan when he feels the heel of Hannibal’s other boot dig into the skin between his shoulder blades, forcing him closer to the ground in a dramatic arch. Will flattens his tongue over the top.

“Good boy,” Master praises moments later, stepping back to let Will sit up once more. “To the cross, darling.”

Shaking slightly, Will manages to stand without falling over, despite his head swimming from endorphins. Soon, standing won’t even be possible. He’s so deep. It’s intoxicating.

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispers as Hannibal restrains him against the wood, wrists and ankles securely locked in place. It’s gratitude for both the protection against his own dwindling strength, and what’s to come. Something he’s wanted since he first discovered an implement even existed. Terrifying and inviting all at once.

The barbed wire flogger.

Hannibal places a soft kiss to Will’s curls, drawing a whimper from Will’s throat when he moves away too soon for him to truly push into the touch.

“As you all know,” Hannibal says, addressing the crowd, “this particular tool is very heavy and should only be used by both an experienced Dominant, and submissive. My Will is an extreme masochist, and handles the most brutal of tortures beautifully. We’ve been working up to this for many months, and I am beyond honored to give him this pleasure.”

Will tries to steady his breathing but it still rattles from his chest with excitement and fear. Resting his forehead against the smooth wood, he counts until he feels Hannibal’s hand on him again.

“Your words, pet.”

“Terrier to slow down, stag to stop, Sir.”

“Good boy. Four strokes, with a short break after two. You’ll use your words at any point you need to, understood?” At Will’s nod, Hannibal drags his hand down Will’s back possessively. “Make me proud, boy.”

“Yes, Sir, I promise.”

Honestly, Will could lose a limb and he would still take it with a smile because the drive to make his Sir proud, especially in front of such an audience, seems to short-circuit his brain. He reminds himself that safewording when needed falls under that category, and not using them would only disappoint Hannibal in the end.

“Deep breath, Will. Let us hear you.”

Will plants his feet and breathes, releasing slowly to force the tension from his shoulders.

He hears the dull thud and the scream torn from his throat before he ever registers the pain. But  _ God , _ when he finally feels it. Any air left in his lungs is gone. It’s the worst thing he’s ever felt. It’s excruciating. It’s  _ exquisite .  _ There’s stars behind his eyelids, and a loud roar in his ears.

The second strike is better.  _ Fuck _ , so much better. So much worse. There’s a single barb that catches the soft skin close to his ribs before it’s ripped back, and his knees buckle. His heart is either in his throat, or has left his body entirely. He can’t tell.

“-darling. Will. Slow, steady. Listen to my voice. Come back to me, love.”  __

He misses the first part of his Sir’s words, but it hardly matters. That soothing voice is drowning out the white noise and gentle fingers are pressed against his stomach. Warm liquid traces the path of his spine.

“Master,” Will whispers, trying desperately to open his eyes. “Hurts.”

“I know, pet, you’re stunning. Perfect.” Hannibal’s words ghost over Will’s temple. “Your words?”

“Terrier and stag, Sir. Please,” Will begs, managing to take a full breath as he presses his face to Hannibal’s. “Don’t stop.”

_ Don’t ever stop . _

Hannibal kisses him, soft but firm. “You astound me,” he says quietly, then louder for the crowd. “Two more, boy. Take them for me.”

Vaguely, Will registers that the room is deathly silent, but he doesn’t dare a glance. Somehow, he manages to take his position again.

His eyes roll back at the third strike, and another loud cry leaves him. It digs into his shoulder blade, and his cock twitches against the devastatingly smooth fabric of his pants.  _ They’ll be covered in blood after this. My blood .  _ His cock leaps again.

“Last one, Will. Breathe through it.”

He tries, he really does, but when the searing pain hits again, all that leaves him is a wheezing gasp and he goes limp in his bonds. Surely, he’s in flames. Swallowed up by heat. Everything burns. The only thing louder than his pulse is the buzzing in his head, and his fingers feel like a thousand pin pricks.

Once more, his Master’s voice brings him back. Makes him realize he’s not becoming a pile of ash. He’s not dying. He’s bleeding, sobbing, whimpering but so very  _ alive . _

He uses the last bit of his strength to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s neck when he’s lifted. The movement of his skin makes him groan again, shifting the fresh wounds on his back.

“Warm cloths and the antiseptic, please,” Hannibal says to someone.

Will finally gets his eyes open when he’s placed flat on his stomach. The fabric of the chaise lounge is so unbearably soft against his cheek, and he moans hoarsely at the feel of it. They’re in Hannibal’s designated room.

“Master,” he croaks, unsure of what he’s trying to say but knowing that he needs to hear Hannibal’s voice. “Love you. Thank you.”

Hannibal kisses his hair again, but Will can feel him all but vibrating. Whether with nerves, arousal, pride or a mixture of it all, he’s not sure. Probably all, though.

“I  _ adore _ you, boy,” Hannibal whispers. “I cannot possibly express how you make me feel.”

“I did okay?”

Hannibal groans, almost pitifully. “No. Not okay. You were art. Pristine. Unfathomable.”

Will smiles, sort of. He’s drugged out of his mind with endorphins. Slowly, he rubs his face against the velvet again and revels in his space. He clenches his teeth when his arousal makes itself known again, and he struggles not to thrust his hips for friction.

Master notices, of course. “Soon, boy. I’ll give you anything you wish. Anyone in this building would force open the gates of Hell for a chance to give you pleasure.”

“Sir,” Will groans, knowing he’s not to come but  _ fuck ,  _ just the plush fabric could bring him off right now. Everything feels so fucking good.

“Soon,” he promises again. “This will sting quite a bit, love. I know you probably won’t feel it at this point, but please, mind your breathing.”

He’s right, Will doesn’t really feel it. At least, not in the negative sense. He definitely feels his Master’s hands on him. Hannibal’s ragged breaths bathing his wounds. But when he feels Hannibal’s tongue pressed against the still bleeding spot near his ribs, feels the sound Hannibal makes reverberate through him, he immediately slips his arm beneath himself and into his slacks to grip the base of his cock.

“Master,” he pants, squeezing tightly to control his orgasm. “I can’t-”

Hannibal’s fingers grip his hair. Not quite pulling, but nearly.  _ He’s slipping . _

“The next time I do this to you will be in our home, so that I may fuck you while the blood still drips down your back.” He’s just barely managing to keep his voice from a growl. Will has to squeeze his cock to the point of pain. “I’ve never wanted you so badly.”

“Please. Oh,  _ God _ , please. Sir. Hurts so good,” Will babbles, incoherently. “I need it. I need you so much.”

Hannibal’s breath leaves him in a rush, but slowly, his fingers loosen and he sits up straight once more. Will is finally able to release his cock as Hannibal cleans his back. Time is pointless and blurry; it could’ve been an hour or three minutes, but Hannibal eventually finishes.

“The marks are small enough that bandaging is hardly necessary, but I will clean them again once we’re home.”

“Yes, Sir.”

After a beat of silence, Hannibal chuckles and raises his voice. “Gabriel, I can practically smell the energy pouring from you. Come in.”

Will hears the door fling against the wall, slam shut, and then open his eyes when he feels dry lips press a quick kiss to his cheek. Gabriel is crouched down next to the chaise, eye level, smiling wide.

“Oh my God, Cherub. You were fucking amazing!”

“Language, boy,” Hannibal admonishes.

“Sorry, Master Hannibal but… oh my God!” Gabriel squeals and then immediately ducks his head and blushes. “Sorry, Cherub,” he apologizes again, much quieter. “I know you’re out of it right now but I just had to tell you how awesome that was. I’m going to be getting off on that for weeks. Was it horrible? You didn’t look like it was horrible. You looked blissed out of your mind. Still do. God, and when-”

“Gabriel, breathe,” Will murmurs through a smile. “It was amazing. Master is too good to me.”

“Not possible, pet.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Gabriel grins. “I know I could never do it. I can’t take that shi- uh, stuff like you can. But man, was it thrilling to watch you. I still feel like bouncing off the walls.”

“I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“Nuh-uh, not with the plans we have for you tonight! Well, not Master, but me. I’m so excited. I finally get to play with the hottest sub in town. Are you excited? You must be.”

Will blushes but doesn’t get a chance to respond before Hannibal interrupts.

“Alright, brat, that’s enough from you. Spoil anything and I’ll have your Master tie you up tonight. Forced to watch, unable to touch.”

Gabriel shuts up immediately, and Will hides his smile in the couch.

“Get that smile off your face right now, Will Graham,” Gabriel demands, which just makes Will smile harder. “God, you’re so mean. Fine, laugh at my pain.” He stands up and kisses Will’s cheek again. “Bask in your gross mid-glow and I’ll see you soon!”

Once the door is shut, Hannibal helps Will sit up, soothing the hiss of pain that leaves Will with a kiss. “You know we can leave right now, pet. You’re under no obligation to stay simply because of a planned scene. I’ve no issue with sending everyone here home right this minute.”

He’s crouched down much like Gabriel was, but between Will’s thighs and close enough that Will can feel his heat. Shivering, Will presses close, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to go home, Sir. If I leave now, I’ll never get this close again, and I- I really want it. I’ll regret it, if I back out.”

Hannibal nods and grips Will’s hips, more than likely to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Will’s back. “Anything you want, boy. This is your gift.”

“Rather strange birthday present, huh?”

“Are you implying either one of us has ever been normal?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Will teases, pulling back. “I feel amazing, Sir. Everything is so heightened like this.”

“Then my goal to overwhelm you tonight will surely be met in the next hour or so,” Hannibal says quietly, fingering the collar around Will’s neck. “Now, tell me honestly, boy. Do you think you can obey my orders or will you need a ring?”

_ Fuck .  _ The order not to come. Not to orgasm while being fucked. While being fucked by… well, however many men his Master has deemed acceptable for fulfilling this fantasy of Will’s. When his cock throbs at the thought, he swallows hard.

“I- no ring, Sir. I want to do this on my own.”

“You understand I will not be disappointed if you chose to wear a ring, don’t you? I would rather your honesty over your pride.”

“I know,” Will nods, briefly wishing he could look into Hannibal’s eyes. “I can do this. If I fail, I’ll take my punishment.”

“Of course you will,” Hannibal promises. “But I’d rather not have to punish you on your birthday.”

Will sighs and reconsiders. He’s already spent most of the evening hard, to the point of aching. He’s deep, floating, and soon to be experiencing something he’s only ever entertained in wild fantasy.

“A ring might be best, Master. Just to be safe.”

Hannibal grips his thighs and kisses him, hard. Will clings to him, and his decision is solidified when he feels his cock drip just from the sound of Hannibal’s growl.

“You make me unbelievably proud. I’m so lucky to call you mine,” Hannibal exclaims. Then he stands and walks to the cabinet on the back wall. “Something thick, I think. Heavy. To ensure your obedience.”

  
True to his word, the ring he chooses is metal and easily double the width of any that Will has worn before. Will gulps, willing his erection away so that he can put it on.

“Um. Sir,” he whispers, tucking his chin to his chest and clenching his fists. “If you could just, stay. Over there. So that I can- being near you makes it… difficult.”

“I assume I should keep quiet, as well?”

_ Fucking sadist .  _ “Yes, Sir, if you would, please. That would be extremely helpful.” 

Thankfully, Hannibal does keep quiet, and eventually, agonizingly, Will’s seemingly permanent erection softens. Hannibal works quickly after that, opening Will’s pants and slipping the ring down and over his balls almost clinically. Once he re-fastens them, he cups Will through the fabric, roughly.

“You’re going to be wondrous this evening,” he says deeply. “I can’t wait to watch you experience this. To bring you home after and reclaim you as mine, only mine, once more.”

“I’ve only ever been yours, Master,” Will groans as his cock fills painfully quick again. “Always.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. So much.”

He’s breathless by the time Hannibal stops kissing him, and though he’s not allowed to make eye contact, he can still see the dangerous smile curving Hannibal’s mouth.

“Come along, boy. Best not keep your suitors waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal and Will have been together a billion years and have tasted each other's blood like a gajillion times. Don't do this with strangers, friends. Or, you know, let a stranger hit you with a barbed wire flogger. They *hurt*, speaking from experience. 
> 
> Up next: Will gets gangbanged and it's a fun time all around.


End file.
